Servant of Death
by Sylvas Rheastone
Summary: I've been around longer than most people, in fact I outlived even my children. It hurts to watch them die but I've answered my calling. I admit it's troublesome at times but I can't let her bear all the burden. I'm ready to admit that I may have fallen in love with her on the job. I'd probably transfer my duties when she does. But till then, I'll be around.
**Hello guys, Rheastone here and this story has been a long time coming if I do say so myself. I've been a DC buff since I first watched the first episode of the Justice League, since then I've tried my best to familiarize myself to world of DC.**

 **I will not claim to know DC, in fact the part where I live in is more Marvel than DC so trying to find comics from the DC Universe is hard. Justice League as well as JLA is a rarity where I live. Trying to find Justice League Dark is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.**

 **I'm just happy they have some Batman as well as Superman comics around.**

 **The New 52 Reboot was a surprising but welcome change. I have no idea why but Marvel rubs me the wrong way. However that is not to say I hate Marvel, far from it. Marvel's Wolverine, Punisher and Ghost Rider have been one of my favorite characters.**

 **As for Naruto, it's been an on-again-off-again kind of thing. It irked me so much that the Sharingan had so much power while Naruto just gets a base stats boost. Admittedly Sasuke's attitude towards the whole story wasn't helping. I guess this was Kishimoto's way of saying that Naruto is decidedly OP without the special eyes.**

 **A lot of parts will be AU in regards. I will be sort of tying this with Justice League(2001), Justice League Unlimited(2004) and Young Justice (2011). Also all costumes will be based on the new 52. I'm glad they took those outside underwear thing.**

 **I do not own The Justice League or Young Justice, nor Naruto. Those belong to DC and Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

I've been around for a long time now. It's been a few hundred years, give or take. Maybe longer. I don't know but the point is, I've been around longer than most people have.

I've seen the fall of ancient civilizations and the rise of great nations.

But the thing is, I'm the only one of my kind.

I used to belong to a continent of powered humans. The power that I have used to be a whole lot more common than now.

When I was younger, people spewed fire from their mouths and used lightning coated blades. Earth and Water flowed at their command and the Winds listened to their voice. But these were some of the common powers.

There were families that had a more specific set of power. There were families that could remember spells and cast illusions with the blink of an eye and others where they could see through walls. Some families could even regrow bones to be used as weapons.

I belonged to one of these families. Our power could be considered mundane compared to rest but we also had another subset of powers, one that made us feared.

Our bloodstream flowed with the source of these powers, Chakra. Our family had more chakra than most, and it permeated into our blood which increased our metabolism, increased our bone density and basically increased our base stats. Chakra-wise, we were considered monsters. Spells that most people would consider too much, we used with impunity. While people could run for hours at most, we could run for days. We could transfer our increased healing to allies with a small bite and our chakra could be condensed into a physical form in the form of chains.

However we also had another special ability that we perfected. While we had no special eye ability, our brains had been hardwired to another art form. Sealcraft or Fuinjutsu in our mother tongue. Our brains were able to analyze, break-down and empower our very own seals. If we could not overpower our opponents through our skills alone, our seals pulled them to our level, maybe even below our level. Our seals were powerful that even those who studied the art of Sealing could not hope to replicate our very own brand.

This made us one of the more feared families.

This also made us the targets of armies that feared our power. This power led to the massacre of our family, my family.

The battle was hard and long. For every inch of our island that we gave, the enemies spilled their bloods in a thousand. In the end, our family fell and survivors were few and far. But we were not the only ones that suffered.

Of the thousands that invaded, only less than the thousand left with the spoils. And even then the spoils were more cursed than a blessing. In the end, that part of history was blotted out from the history books. It was too shameful to think that a family less than a thousand defeated an army of nearly five thousand. It was considered a shameful defeat.

Our allies of Konoha was quick to take advantage of the situation, establishing itself as the most prominent village on the continent. Their anger was felt throughout the land as well as the sorrow. The treaty that was established at the time was most helpful to Konoha and the other villages could not retaliate without suffering consequences, consequences that in their minds were not worth.

Small villages that would not accept the terms were destroyed swiftly under the rage of survivors of the family, and despite them being numbered under twenty were still feared.

My family was just that strong.

We simmered in anger and while we forgave, we never forgot.

Dignitaries from Konoha usually had an ensemble of the Uzumaki survivors when visiting, an act that made villages fearful.

There was one that was fed up with the act and was subsequently destroyed when their ninjas attempted an assassination of the dignitary. The fire that was the village burned for three days and three nights before simmering. Investigative reported that only ash remained. It stood as a reminder to the sins of war.

We migrated to Konoha, where we were accepted with open arms. We kept to ourselves but we also interacted with the general populace. Most of us were outgoing, boisterous people unlike they Hyuuga or the Uchiha. The bestial clan Inuzuka were kind of like our best friends.

The Uchiha considered us as well as the Hyuuga as rival families. The Hyuuga responded in kind but we never bothered to. We had no qualms with either families and didn't need to respond. The Uchiha were loved for being the protectorate of the people, we were loved for being part of the people.

Our family, the Uzumaki, were small compared to the other families. Whereas the Uchiha had nearly a hundred, we only had twenty. The gender ratio was also skewered, Nearly 3 females to one male.

We also followed a strict sense of hierarchy, despite there not being an official one.

This is where my family tree came into play.

My mother, Kushina Uzumaki was the third born and youngest daughter of the son of the Lord Uzumaki. She was also the only survivor, as well as grand niece to Mito Uzumaki. She was given a large sense of respect from the others, despite her not wanting it. Still, her orders were listened to and counsel was given to her.

By the time she had reached adulthood, she was worthy to be called Lady Uzumaki.

Her husband was an orphaned Minato Namikaze, nicknamed the Yellow Flash as well the Fourth Hokage.

I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Lady Uzumaki and the Fourth Sir Hokage.

The day I was born, I became Lord Uzumaki.

My mother was Lady Uzumaki as well as the container for the Nine Tailed Fox.

My parents sacrificed themselves for me, to protect our village of Konoha and I became her container as well.

I suffered no grievances as I grew under the watchful eyes of my clan. I grew to learn my clan, my family as I saw them. I remembered seeing Karin Uzumaki three days after she was delivered. I was only 1 at the time.

I remembered being under the constant care of Nagato Uzumaki, my eldest cousin and one of my best friends.

I also remembered being picked on by Tayuya Uzumaki, despite it not being very painful.

I could never forget my surrogate grandfather Sarutobi Hiruzen.

I grew up with the knowledge of my station as leader of my clan. I never grew along with the other heirs and heiress' of the other clans, I was forced to grow faster but I never regret it.

Although I graduated along with them, only to socialize with them, I was considered an average student. In my head, I had already passed. I was loyal to Konoha but I was more loyal to my family. That meant that whatever super skill I could pull out of my ass would only be pulled out of my ass in the most direst of times or when I needed to.

I know the elite ninjas of my village knew what I was doing.

However during my growth period, there had been incidents. Although these incidents were easily dealt with, the massacre of the Uchiha was one stain that would be remembered.

Itachi Uchiha was deemed a traitor that night. I was slightly disturbed but I did not know why.

I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps and I wanted to wield a sword. It galled and frustrated me when I learnt that the sword felt oddly cumbersome in my hands, in fact weapons felt less convenient in my hands than my fist. Even the basic kunai and shuriken felt uncomfortable.

Sasuke Uchiha was the only survivor of his clan. I gave him no pity but I sympathized with him, I did not know how he felt.

What disgusted me however was his attitude to take what he had for granted. He proclaimed vengeance as his inspiration to become stronger, and yet I saw him weaker for it. I did not voice it out loud. He was already high-strung as it was.

When we became part of team seven, I had hoped he would have changed. Change could be good or it could be bad. Even then I was not sure. His new found arrogance was concerning but I paid it no mind. After all my duties as Lord Uzumaki was more important than he was by a smidgen.

I had tried on more than one occasion to offer my hand in friendship, and to a degree I had felt him change for the better. However he became a flight risk during the Chunin Exam.

Orochimaru, a well known traitor amongst the nations, infiltrated the exams. My work to help the Uchiha became undone with the Snake's sweet words and the Uchiha's hidden lust for power.

My mastery over Fuinjutsu was still too low to counter the Snake's seal, I was too worried not to have my head cut as well.

In the end, I had help from the Snake's former apprentice, Anko Mitarashi.

We decided to cut our losses as he escaped.

During the final days of the exam, disaster struck our village. We already knew that we had a traitor, we knew he was among us. We were prepared for a small group of traitors as well. We never expected Orochimaru to have had the backing of our ally village as well.

The battle was long and hard. We lost many of our homes and people. We lost our Hokage as well. The irony was he took away what mattered most to the Snake before succumbing to his wounds. Knowledge was useless to those who had no ability to use it.

The Uzumaki had lost as well. Karin lost her mother in the attempt to finish off the Snake summons. Akuo, aunt to Tayuya lost her life being crushed under the hospital ceiling as she worked. Three others lost their lives in battle as well. From a measly thirty to now twenty five, we persevered.

The Uchiha was also lost a few days after.

I heard he willingly left, and the small flame of hope I had died. My last teammate tried to make me promise to bring him back. I could not, not with what I had heard.

The Shinobi council was quick to issue a mission to bring him back, I was selected. The mission parameters was to bring him back, dead or alive. Naturally the civilian council cried out. They were reminded that it was a shinobi issue now. Thus they had no power.

Many of the Jonin's and Chunin's were already out on a mission, only a few were left and they had a duty to guard the village as well.

At the time I was naive and young, so it surprised me when I was happy to be working with Anko again. Kiba Inuzuka as well as Neji Hyuuga and Hana Inuzuka accompanied us as well.

We fought members of an elite group from the Snake's own village. Apparently information was wrong. There were hostages as well, all women and one of them was someone well known to me.

Ayame Ichiraku was a lass I could say I fancied. She was a cute down-to-earth lady with the looks of a girl-next-door. She was also the daughter of my favorite ramen stand. She was older than me naturally, and I considered her to be one of my best friends. Over the years we grew up, I did grow a crush on her.

She was one of the hostages and was one of the girls they were taking liberties on.

The spider man was bisected before he even knew what was going on.

I knew she was already deflowered. She was naked from the waist down and I could smell the blood mixed with sweat and tears. While the rest took care of the others, I was already over her. It saddened me when she flinched as I drew closer.

When the Uchiha revealed himself, I knew he was too far gone. Anko knew it as well as Hana and Neji. Kiba, sweet naive little boy still thought he could come back. When the Uchiha tried to land the killing blow on him, I saw him harden his eyes and with that his resolve. I knew that now he knew that the Uchiha was never coming back.

We overpowered him quickly but we never expected for Kabuto to interfere. Hana lost her left arm that day. Kabuto's hasty retreat damaged Hana's arm as she tried to protect her brother.

In the end, we came home with the hostages, traumatized but unharmed.

Hana was declared unfit for duty and was honorably discharged.

Kiba realized that being a Shinobi was no game.

I became a pillar of support for Ayame.

Although we were reprimanded by the council, I knew it was a just decision.

We never heard from Orochimaru then after and his secret bases were raided but nothing was found.

My training in Kyuubi's power started as well.

Before I started training under Lord Jaraiya, I grew closer to Ayame. Close enough to propose. We were betrothed by the time I left. I didn't know that other women I had interacted with would reel from this announcement.

For two years Lord Jiraiya and I trained.

It was also during that time that other containers were being captured.

When I returned, I was eager to return to my Ayame. She was living in our shared house on Uzumaki property. I was however surprised to see her and another female writhing on the bed.

At the time I was confused on whether I should be angry or aroused. I laughed as I remembered those moments of innocence.

Anko then explained to me in her own twisted way that the way to my heart was through Ayame. I thought she may have gone a little too far. I was right and they began to share my bed as well.

I was under no obligation for the Clan Restoration Act. But I didn't care, I began to form my relationship with the two.

I've lived for a long time, I've won a war, unknowingly captured the hearts of a few women but after all that I was never allowed to rest with my loves.

I've become as close to a god as mortally possible.

I've become an immortal.

Blades and Bullets have no effect on me.

I was the cause of Gilgamesh's fall, his days of tyranny end.

My master and mistress is Death herself and through her I have found my purpose in life.

I am Uzumaki Naruto, the servant and champion of Death.

I've seen the fall of ancient civilizations and the rise of nations.

I've seen wars both small and large.

I've killed countless tyrants.

And I will continue until my mistress herself deems me unfit for duty or Death herself transfers.

Until then, I will be Naruto Uzumaki, Champion of Death.

I am Kurama.

* * *

Debris showered from the sky as the city of Metropolis experienced the beginnings of terraformation.

People ran but to no avail.

Some were lucky enough to be crushed underneath quick debris, unknown to the pain of suffering.

Some were unlucky. Some flew up at painful speeds before being crushed under the force of gravity.

A man watched from the middle of the streets, uncaring as gravity tired to manipulate him. He was part of the Endless, a group of entities that were of the supernatural. His blond hair was shaggy and his blue eyes darted back and forth as he hoped the people around him made it to safety.

A building collapsed on top of him only for him to step out of one of its many fallen windows.

He sadly looked at the chaos around him. Too many dead, too many fated to die this day.

He wasn't supposed to even be here, but their cries called to him.

He could not help those whose destinies were already cut.

A cry for help made him look right. Two men huddled around debris as a woman cried in despair.

They were not fated to die. Making his way towards the three, he leapt across a car that had fallen before stopping before the group.

Quickly taking his position above the debris, he slammed an opening at the top.

The heavyset man who was comforting the lady watched as another man began to punch the debris.

"Move quickly, I don't think you'd want to be here before it drops."

The hole he punched was large enough for her to climb through before the four began to run from the terraformer.

* * *

He ran across the ruined streets, dodging pedestrians and burning cars.

His target was close, too close. He needed to end this now before more people died.

He stopped in front of a construction site before a blur shot out from the top floor, he tracked it's movements before running in the same direction. He channeled some of his chakra into a seal on his forearm before leaping at a building.

A hood covered most of his facial features followed by his black body suit. A pair of military grade pants with black camo materialized and a pair of military boots replaced his sneakers. Robotic armor attached to his forelegs as well as chest and shoulders. A military grade hunting knife automatically materialized. A small pouch made itself known in a puff of smoke just above his butt.

Not breaking stride, he continued to run, hoping to be able to reach him at the point of impact.

He was too late.

Already he could see the two Kryptonians battling. The advantage was to the man in blue and red but he stiffened when he realized where Zod was pointing at.

Heat permeated the air as a red blaze shot towards a family of bystanders.

Naruto cursed before leaping at the family. He pulled the family to himself before helping over the rail.

"Are you people okay?"

The family could only nod, too shocked to answer from their near brush with death. Already he could see the young girl stifle her cries. The mother could only hold her closer as the father and son stayed with them.

He turned only to see the man in blue twist Zod's head around.

He stepped towards Superman slowly. "You did what you had to."

Clark Kent looked at the other hooded figure. He noticed him help the family and could only nod in gratitude.

"But does it make me any better than him?"

A small shout of joy and elation catches both men's attention.

"You killed him to protect. That proves you are better than him."

Lois Lane slowed as Superman and another hooded figure ignored her. It was only a few moments later that the hooded man walked towards her. He nodded at her before walking past.

Naruto simply walked past the lady before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The blond man found himself in a bar a few days after.

The situation in Metropolis was improving no doubt but sections were still unavailable in the city. He already sent clones in construction worker disguises to help. He'd probably put the payments in charity or something.

He smiled at the pretty barmaid who blushed. The news was already in detail about their caped defender.

A glass slid towards him as Clark Kent sat next to him.

"I figured you'd want some beer."

Naruto grinned at Clark before taking the glass.

"Well yeah, after that clusterfuck."

Clark nodded in agreement. "What did you mean by that? 'I killed to protect.'"

"When you killed him, what was your goal," Naruto asked. He took a drink of his beer before glancing at the disguised man of steel. "Why did you kill him in the first place?"

It didn't take long for Clark to reply. "I wanted to protect the family."

"Exactly."

"But Zod was just trying to-" Clark tried to refute but Naruto was quicker to come back.

"You know as well as I do that Krypton had it's chance. The risk of it repeating here is pretty high as well should he have done what he did."

"Yes." Clark took a swig of his own. He could never understand why people would drink something like this. He preferred wine, at least it was a bit more fruity or meaty.

"And besides he was fated to die."

Clark shifted his attention from his glass to the man beside him.

"I'm not exactly a normal person. I know you're an alien," he stopped Clark before he could interrupt. "But I'm not an alien like you. I'm an immortal, part of a group of immortals that govern Destiny, Fate and all the other stuff. I serve under Death and Destiny told me that my duty was to guide the dead and if should be, I am authorized to kill."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "You're supernatural."

"Yep. Zod had to die that day or Destiny could haywire. Many things could happen should the threads of Destiny change. It's already happened once and the consequences still linger."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed before taking another swig. "Let's leave it at that. Should events not follow the threads of Destiny, no matter how small a change can be, the world may plunge into Chaos."

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, I apologize about how I described Naruto's costume.**

 **I realize that it may be kind of, sort of vague? I don't know. I'm really crappy when it come to describing clothing. It just makes me very uncomfortable.**

 **If you would, imagine The Arkham Knight without the abdomen and arm armor. Instead of the helm, just a hood that connects to the chest piece the way New 52 Superman's Cape is connected to his S. Also his pants are grey and black camo.**

 **Also I'm not sure if this will come but some may ask about the pairing. I do have a pairing in mind. It will be a harem no doubt about that. I will say that Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel will be in it.**


End file.
